


Marooned

by Nomad (nomadicwriter)



Category: Hark! A Vagrant
Genre: Gen, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwriter/pseuds/Nomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diary of a pirate captain with vengeance on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marooned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



_**Captain's Diary, day 27 at sea**_

Cut-Throat Roger brings news of a navy ship sighted passing through the islands. My nemesis! Aye, it was written in the stars that we would cross our swords again. The crew, scurvy dogs that they are, believe that we should turn tail for safer waters, but I refuse to be cowed. I have to prove my commitment to my ~~nemesis~~ vengeance.

I shall stand bold and proud on the deck where he can see me, fearlessly outfitted in my pirate's hat and long black coat. (Maybe paired with a nice waistcoat, the blue one that brings out my eyes? Or would the red look more dramatic? Must decide.)

Just have time to polish my cutlass before he arrives.

_**Captain's Diary, day 28 at sea**_

He's not here! He's not _here_. Is it the storm? Surely he wouldn't just leave? He must be lying in wait, plotting an ambush.

He must be. He just must.

_**day 28, continued**_

Beardless Jack spotted the navy ship from up in the rigging - it's run aground in the stormy waters. Have ordered the crew to board her and ~~rescue~~ take captives. We'll bind the captain fast and seize his booty! Though maybe we should let him take a good drenching in the waves first, to get his clothes all sopping wet before we drag him on board. For softening up, like.

Caught the bosun giving Four-Fingered Hugh the eye behind my back. I know they think that we should turn about and leave the navy men to their fate. They just don't understand the intricacies of having a nemesis. You don't know what it's like until you have one of your own.

_**Captain's Diary, day 1 ashore**_

The narrowest of escapes from the grasp of Davy Jones' locker - I'll have a tale to tell the boys when they swing by to pick me up from this island, right enough.

As we sailed into the storm to take the navy ship, I was on the deck watching through my spyglass, just to make sure that my nemesis didn't make his escape - he's a tricksy one like that. Devilishly cunning, but honourable with it. And fair, very fair. He was putting his back into helping his men, bending over and straining, the rain plastering his curls to his strong, masculine forehead... I was so busy watching to make sure that he didn't get away that I didn't see it coming when those worthless fools that dare to call themselves a pirate crew ran us into the rocks. A great wave swept me over the bow and almost down into the depths.

Tossed by the sea, I was, like so much flotsam and jetsam, and I thought it was me end. Only one thought kept me going - the knowledge that it was no death for any self-respecting pirate captain. 'Tis only fitting that a man should go to his doom clasped in the muscular arms of his nemesis, gasping out last words of vengeance to him as he sheds a single manly tear and admits we weren't so different after all. No other fate will do.

So I kept my wits about me, and swam to this rocky isle, and not a shark managed to take a bite of me - more's the pity. Does your piratical reputation good, it does, to have a pegleg or an eyepatch or a hook for a hand. ~~And then maybe he'd be impressed~~

I still have my spyglass, so I can watch for any sign of my nemesis approaching. Have to prepare myself for being caught by the navy. He could have me chained up. Flogged!

Must spend the night going over all the possibilities.

_**Captain's Diary, day 2 ashore**_

Mutiny! Saw that backstabbing bilge rat of a bosun pass by on a raft, but he pretended not to see me marooned here, though I was hollerin' and waving. He wants my nemesis for himself, so he does. Well, we'll see about that. I'll build a raft of my own from the wreckage washed up on this isle and then do battle with that blackguard. Nobody takes my nemesis away from me!

_**Captain's Diary, day 3 ashore**_

Spotted my nemesis, marooned on another isle. No doubt abandoned by his crew too - aye, nobody understands us like we understand each other. Mayhap when my raft's finished I'll sail across to pick him up, and we can face each other man to man, as nature always intended. A one on one struggle, wrestling down in the sand, sweaty and straining...

In the meantime, keeping a close eye on him through my spyglass. Mustn't allow a single move of his to escape me.

_**Captain's Diary, day 4 ashore**_

Nemesis swam over to neighbouring isle to collect fishing net washed ashore. Did stretches in the sun and then swam back. Maybe training to swim all the way over here? Must watch extremely intently whenever he's in the water.

_**day 4, continued**_

He noticed me! Tried to hide behind a tree, but he was definitely looking my way. Shook fist at him and vowed eternal vengeance.

(Did he think I was waving? _Sooo_ embarrassing. My life is _over_.)

_**Captain's Diary, day 6 ashore**_

Nemesis looks pale. Possibly suffering dread diseases from submersion in seawater. Tried to send him a message in a bottle to warn against the dangers of putting his shirt back on too soon after swimming, but the cruel tides tore it away. Redoubling raft-building efforts in case I'm required to nurse his fevered brow.

Don't want him to keel over before I gets me vengeance, after all. Wouldn't be right.

_**Captain's Diary, day 7 ashore**_

Navy sails on the horizon! Damn and blast. They'll be coming to pick up their captain, and I'll be their prisoner. Oh, there'll be terrible torments, no doubt. Face to face with my nemesis, snarling, all that simmering tension - but of course, he'll restrain himself, for he is a gentleman...

Is that a rowboat I see coming towards me? Must prepare the booby-traps.

_**day 7, continued**_

Picked up by Bearded Jack. ~~Curses.~~ He and Cut-Throat Roger came back for me. They both agree my nemesis probably would have been really impressed if he saw all the effort I went to with all the traps. The navy ship has gone now, but Roger says we can still go and keel-haul that spineless cur of a bosun as soon as we catch up to the rest of the crew. Oh, it's just not the _same_. Nobody understands.

Nobody but my nemesis. One day, we'll face each other, man to man. Until then, I'll keep his picture close... and keep polishing my cutlass.


End file.
